


Ten Miles Outside Paris

by Katarina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: Overheard from the tent shared by Captain Steven Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes.





	Ten Miles Outside Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



_Crash!_

_"Ow!"_

_Thump!_

"This is your fault, you know."

"Oh no it's not, Bucky! You do not get to blame this on me, when you were the one who went drinking last night with the Commandos."

"Exactly. You should have stopped me. You know Dum Dum drinks me under the table every time!"

"Yes, but he doesn't always feel the need to take you back to our tent and tie you up in your blankets afterwards. You shouldn't have cheated him in that card game last week."

"You're not still upset about that, are you? No, wait, Steve! Come back!"


End file.
